Teddy and his Gang
Teddy and his gang were once heroes who fought many villains and later turned evil and fought many heroes and they are friends to. Teddy is the User:Theorodore12345 role play character. Teddy Filli When teddy was a hero he was once a guy who were glasses and had many powers when he turn evil and got in a battle with Micky mouse who damaged his face that he had to were a metal mask and a mask that looked like his real old face. Teddy is very powerful and friends with plankton Part 3 Teddy first appears doing the attempt rescue mission of Ahsoka Tano and Mal from the rebels and capture Emma Alonso and Jax Nova with one have his blasts part 5 Teddy appears at the party when the Stranger comes. part 6 This is will Teddy starts to play a major role in the story. Teddy is shown to be in Charge of the clone army and is one of Darth Vader's loyalties Teddy is first showing to talk with Darth Vader, Plankton, Dayu Darth Vader: "get the clone army ready" Teddy: "yes lord Vader" Plankton: "how are you going to defeat all these heroes" Teddy "easy Mary would you come in" Mary: yes master" Personalty He claims to be the most evilest thing every, even throw he has sown to care for some of his allies. He seems to what to become Darth Vader's right hand man and really what's to overthrow the Emperor. He seems to be very happy when the heroes fail a lot due to it making him feel very powerful. He seems to find it funny when a rebel dies as he thinks it shows how week they are. He gets mad when things don't go as he planed. He is willing to have Justain's back He also wants to become a godlike being Quotes "I knew the day i saw Darth Vader Killed the Dark Lord himself I knew things were change but not that bad. But my all my best friends soon join him a year later even my cat it suck until I realize the only way was to be bests friends with them was to join them and then i was no longer a hero so what now I have power you wouldn't believe. So I am happy with my choice but there are some people i miss but i geuss i have to forget about them and move on. But hey I need make new friends such as Plankton, Pythor and Jason there not that bad when you get to know them and all. My Girlfriend also was once good but fell in love with me and turned evil to be with me so there's anther good thing there. One thing about being a hero I do not miss is no one giving you respect." Teddy explaining his fall to evil. Justain Justain is robot who went evil when he was good he was known to be a great hero he did try to fight batman and almost won He seems to be one of the smart villains Personality Drimartire when Drimartire turned evil he caused a lot of chaos and when he was good he was funny and kind-hearted John he is the most dangerous one out of all them but when he was hero saved many lives. He is also Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) new boyfriend after The Joker (Suicide Squad) death. Joy He maybe small but he is very dangerous when he was a hero he was very brave Mincheal he is there spy and a good fighter when he was a hero he was known for great spy work Outs outs is Teddy's cat Teddy had gave him powers and the way to talk when he was a hero he was known to be funny and wise He seems to think he is the best villains every. Healx Healx was Teddy's 2ad cat like outs he had gave her many and to speak she protected a lot of people when she was when she turn evil she attacked them She is a good fighter even throw she is small. Joy joy is Teddy's cousin who was a hero but turned evil Trivial . Teddy and John are the most active . Teddy was the last one of the group to turn evil . Justain is the smartest and the lesser evil of the group . They will most likely play a big part in the grand scheme of things . They all control very powerful cosmic power m Category:Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Lords Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:OCs Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Theorodore12345 Category:Fallen Hero Category:Force Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Sith Category:Warlords Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Provoker Category:Evil Genius Category:Outright Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Supervillains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Roleplaying Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters